


Patronuses

by Zireael07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07





	Patronuses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patronusy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262233) by [Zireael07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07). 



Patronuses

 _Spring of 1999_

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed in the dormitory.  
It was the middle of the night and all her colleagues were long asleep. Darkness reigned supreme, dispersed only by two silhouettes in the middle of the room.  
Two Patronuses.  
The slim, silvery mare whinnied softly and backed away a few steps. The stallion in front of her stepped forward and nudged her with his mouth. Ginny could almost feel his breath on her own skin.  
Her patronus tossed her head, making her mane undulate. The mare shifted her sleek legs wider when the stallion mounted her.  
The world whirled before the Gryffindor girl's eyes. The copulating Patronuses seemed to be the only fixed point. For a moment she thought her fiancée lay in the bed next to her. A wave of heat consumed her.  
She'd give anything for Harry to be there in reality.


End file.
